A Time to Choose
by mystrymist
Summary: We were standing at the altar waiting to make our vows. Then The Doctor decided that was the best moment to come into our world. And gave me an ultimatum.
1. Chapter 1

I stood there waiting for the organ to start playing. Bouquet in one hand and my dad arm linked through the other. My dress was crisp white like fresh snow and draped over my curves elegantly. This is going to be the best, most pivotal day of my life, well most pivotal since I met The Doctor all those years ago back in my old home world. Today, I am going to marry the man of my dreams. It took a long time, but it was time well spent.

Finally the music started and the doors opened to reveal the chapel filled with friends and family. And at the altar stood the most handsome, brave, amazing man in the universe, John Smith. He was The Doctor's double back when the Daleks stole all the planets and we all saved the world. It took me awhile to warm up to him, but eventually I came to my senses. I couldn't help but smile whenever I saw him. He was my everything. And today I was going to marry him. Hopefully there wouldn't be any alien invasions in some other part of this world.

When we got to the end of the aisle my dad put my hand in John's and I melted a bit just from the simple touch. John's smile was so sweet and genuine and endearing that it was infecting me. My mood, already happy, went through the roof.

The ceremony was going smoothly. Justice of the peace got to the point where he said"If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or..."

Then he got cut off. Not by someone in a pew, but by the sound of a futuristic whooshing engine that not many people would recognize. Unless they were my family, me, John, or anyone else I work with. It was the sound of the TARDIS. Low and be hold, the blue police box appeared at the back of the room. I looked at John, confused. He had no idea what was going on either. The door of the box opened to reveal The Doctor himself. Unsurprisingly a lot of gasps of shock came from most of the people attending, because now there were two identical men in the room. One was wearing a black tux next to me, the other wearing a blue pinstripe suit and a brown trench coat and chucks. I was in such complete shock that I didn't even blink. And then he said, "I think I might have an objection."


	2. Chapter 2

I exchanged a look with John. Neither of us saw this coming. There is no way The Doctor could be here. When I looked back at the wedding crasher, he was standing right in front of us with his hands casually in his pockets. To the casual observer he would appear calm. But there was a gleam in his eye. And that gleam made me frightened. It was the look he had when he was about to talk his way to a victory. He was getting ready to go into battle. And the Oncoming Storm was just being held on a leash, waiting to be let go to sic anyone who crosses it's path.

"How in the universe are you even here?" Asked John, his inner Oncoming Storm, apparently was also at the ready.

The Doctor gave John a look that was so cool that it could freeze Hell. "I called on a few favors from people who owed me for saving their planets. I am feeling rather hurt, I get the feeling I am not wanted here. Was I interrupting something? Oh! Right! I interrupted your wedding! How terrible of me. I am sorry. I am so terribly sorry. Actually no. That's a lie. That shouldn't surprise you. Rule number one, The Doctor lies. There was no way I could pass up missing my favorite companion's wedding to my clone!"

Until that point I was completely silent, trying to process everything. And when I finally got up to speed, I did what any Tyler would do in a situation like this. I slapped The Doctor as hard as I could across the face. "You are ruining my wedding. You can't be here. You shouldn't be here. And you aren't wanted here. You had your chance a long time ago, Doctor, and you blew it. I gave you many chances but you just didn't do anything. At least John made an effort! Now if you would, go back to your TARDIS and leave right now!"

The Doctor rubbed his face where it stung from my slap. He looked at me, shock, anger, and a sharp fierceness that made me take a step closer to John. Which he for some reason didn't seem to expect because then he grabbed my free hand, and started running. I tried to fight him, but old habits die hard, and I ran after him.

"ROSE!" John shouted as he ran after us.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors to the TARDIS opened. He pulled me inside and immediately the doors shut behind us, cutting John and everyone else out. John pounded on the door and tried to open it, but the deadlock was in place. I was trapped in the ship that I once called home. And there was no where for me to run.


	3. Chapter 3

Tears streamed down my face as I pounded the TARDIS door. "Open the door this instant! Take me back! Take me back right now! JOHN!"

I knew I didn't matter, because we were already in space. It was always worth a shot. I slid to the floor with my face pressed against the door. I was terrified. I was being kidnapped. And all I wanted was John, my was soon to be husband.

Then I remembered the reason why I was in the TARDIS. My tears stopped flowing and I stood up with my fists clenched. "Why did you do this?" I asked in a flat tone, still facing the door. That should have been his first warning.

"Because I want you. I love you, Rose. It took me this long to finally be able to say it. I always had. You loved me too, remember? You said it to me first, all those years ago back on the beach. I am very sorry it took this long for me to say it. I need you. I need my Rose. Stay with me. I need you more than that thing-". I cut him off by spinning around followed by a roundhouse kick to the chest. I put enough force into it to cause him to fly back and hit the railing.

He looked at me dumbfounded. To which I glared at him saying, "Don't you ever refer to John as a thing. Because that _thing_ happens to be the man that I love. I moved on years ago Doctor. It has been five years since the Crucible. I don't love _you_ anymore. I gave you several chances, and you blew it every single time. Oh, I waited a good two years, don't get me wrong. But after awhile, one gets tired of waiting for that someone who you dreamed about even after they left. John waited for me every step of the way. He understood. He took action when it was appropriate. Certainly you always did back in the day, but that was always when there was someone to save. And you never took action with me. It's too late for you Doctor. I can't change my heart twice. This is the way it is. Now let me go."

He grabbed the railing and winced as he slowly stood up clutching his chest with his free hand. "You will not leave. I forbid it. Just give me another chance. I will make things right again. Please, Rose." His eyes were full of emotion.

I didn't believe him. "Rule number one. The Doctor lies. Remember? Why should I believe you? _You_ were the one that didn't come after me. _You_ left me behind. Not once, but twice. I would ask you to tell me the truth, but you would probably just make another lie."

He looked at me with sad longing and regret. "I am so sorry." He snapped his fingers and suddenly I was in my old room in the TARDIS.

_That's a new trick._ I thought as I opened the door. It opened alright. It opened to reveal bars, like a prison door. _This can't be happening._ When The Doctor arrived several moments later on the other side, I narrowed my eyes. "This makes me trust you even less, just letting you know." I closed the door, walked glumly to the bed, took a deep breath and fell asleep with tears streaming down my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours later and a restless nap that was filled with terrible nightmares, I was still shaken. I have never seen The Doctor like this. He never treated me like this before. And this scared me. I knew that he could be terrifying at times when he was facing down an enemy. In all the time I had spent with him all those years ago, not once would I have expected this from him. The nightmares I kept having when I tried to take a nap all involved The Doctor. He was a monster in each one. I don't think I could trust him anymore. I don't even trust the TARDIS at the moment.

While I was mulling over everything, there was a knock at the door. "Open the door. I have chips." The Doctor demanded.

I got off my bed and strode to the door. All emotion drained from my face. Torchwood has taught me how to face down an enemy properly without expressing how we really feel. I opened the door to reveal The Doctor with a dish full of chips. He looked hopeful. I simply put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

For some reason he seemed surprised. "I... I uh brought you your favorite food. Made them the way you like them." He smiled proudly. "Thought you might be hungry." He proffered the aforementioned food.

The bars of the door were wide enough for me to put my arm through to grab the plate. I brought it up to my face to contemplate it. He smiled tentatively. I raised my gaze to look at him. "Do you honestly expect me to just take this? What is it supposed to be? A peace offering? No." I took a handful of the chips and threw them at him until the plate was empty. Then I proceeded to throw the dish at the wall where it shattered into thousands of pieces. "Word of advice, don't give a prisoner a ceramic plate." With that I slammed the door shut.

"Rose! Stop this nonsense right now! What makes you think that you're a prisoner?" He shouted from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's see... I was somehow transported to my room without having to walk anywhere... the door is barred... I was kidnapped from my own wedding... You won't let me go back home... I could be wrong, but those are the basic grounds for imprisonment. How did you even get into my world anyway? We haven't used the dimension cannon in a long time. Isn't it against the rules?"

There was no immediate response. Surprising, coming from him. Then, "I broke my rule for you. The TARDIS always had the ability to do it. But I have lost so much since I left you that nothing else seemed to matter. I have found traveling by myself to be rather lonely. Sure I have met people everywhere I went, but none of them qualified to be a companion. None of them were you. I don't want to lose you again. It hurt me to know you were happy with another man. Granted he is me essentially. But not the same. You don't understand the things I have done, and am willing to do to get you back. I don't want you to feel like you are a prisoner. I will remove the barred door, but I will not bring you back."

He then opened my door. He was good on that promise to remove the barred door, but he apparently doesn't understand that I don't want to see him. Even with his sob story. It is going to take a lot more than that for me to gain his trust. "Get. Out. It is too late for feeling sorry Doctor. Feeling sorry doesn't do anything. I feel nothing but pity for you. And resentment. Once your words meant something to me. But now, they mean nothing." I tried to shut the door on him. But he put his foot in the way, making the door stay open.

Something snapped in him. He pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. His eyes focused on me. I took several steps back. "Get out of here!" I shouted, but he apparently didn't hear. He kept walking towards me. For every one step back I took, he took two forward. If I wasn't visibly frightened before, I definitely was now. "Doctor, please..." I stumbled back as my knees bumped the bed and I fell onto the mattress.

Then he was towering over me, looking down at me. "You're right. Sometimes words don't mean anything." And he bent down and brought his lips onto mine.

**a/n** ***gasp* Thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

His kiss was sweet and short. He pulled away slowly, searching my eyes for a response. I narrowed my eyes and slapped him. "What did you do that for?" I managed to sound pissed off, though his kiss caused some kind of stirring in my gut and a small voice in my brain wanted more. I didn't dare think about that. First I had to get the Time Lord out of my room. "Get out!" I made shooing motions with my hands.

He smirked at me with a knowing smile. "Conflicting emotions? I will let you think about it." He made to leave, but not before giving me another kiss, this time on the corner of my mouth.

I gasped in irritation and gave him another slap. "How dare you, Doctor. You are not doing well for yourself right now. Leave my room right now!" I would have stormed out, but he was blocking the way.

All he did was smile that irritating grin that he wore only when he knew he was winning. Then he slowly walked away, closing the door gently, not before winking and left.

The Doctor has been so insufferable! I don't remember him being like this at all. It scares me. What scares me more is the feeling I got when he kissed me. _Maybe my body thought it was John, after all he is the splitting image in every possible way. Except for the aging part. John ages like a human whereas The Doctor gets very old and will regenerate if he has to. Yeah, that's it! My body was just confused because he is practically John's identical twin. Completely logical explanation. _Then why did I want to kiss The Doctor again? _There shouldn't be any room in there for The Doctor. The only person I love is John. Collectively I have known John for a longer period of time than I knew The Doctor. Spent five years with John. I lived on this TARDIS for only two years. That means my connection with John should be stronger, right?_

My stomach grumbled because it was empty. Reluctantly, I got up and left my chamber and headed toward the kitchen. Hopefully it was in the same place. _I won't be here for long. John will come to my rescue. The Doctor doesn't know that we have a fully functioning TARDIS. We have the element of surprise. _I smiled at that. _And then I will be saved. And I can leave The Doctor in the past. For good. _It took about ten minutes for me to find the kitchen. Not much had changed as far as the layout went. Everything was in the same place. I went over to the refrigerator to try and find something to eat. Disappointed by the selection in the fridge, I then proceeded to search the freezer. I smiled as I grabbed the tub of ice cream.

When I turned around I jumped and dropped the container of ice cream. The Doctor was standing only five feet away from me.

"What was that for?" I managed. "You scared me!" My heart was pounding in my chest.

He looked pleased. "I figured you would make your way here eventually, since when I brought you food you threw it at me. Didn't mean to scare you though." He bent down to pick up the fallen container. "Ah, so I was right, this is your favorite." He smiled fondly. "I remember you begging me bring you to a store that sold this. See? I remember these things about you. I care about you, Rose. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before."

I eyed him carefully. "Didn't you have a wife and kids on Gallifrey before you destroyed them?" I knew it was a low blow, but it was my best defense against his words.

He winced when I said that. "First of all, that was an arranged marriage. Second, you know why I had to do it." He looked at me as if he was expecting me to understand.

"I'm sorry. Yes I do understand. Regardless of the situation Doctor, no matter how great your efforts are, my heart belongs to John. I'm sorry, but you had your chances. I hate to sound like a broken record, but you keep giving me reason to explain the situation. Bring me back home right now, please. It will be easier on both of us if you would just bring me home. My mum is going to be worried and my dad will be right mad. Everyone is going to be worried about me. I can't imagine what John is going to do when he finds you." I said.

His eyebrow went up and he was completely interested now. "Oh, John is going to find me? How is he going to do that? We are back in your old world. Unless he somehow has a way to travel through space and time. Does he Rose? Oh how I would love for a proper showdown. Oh! When he gets here we can go to New Mexico or Arizona or somewhere like that and get pistols and everything. Whoever wins gets the girl! Now that would be fun, don't you think?" He was grinning ear to ear and his eyes flashed with murderous intent.

"Doctor!" I said shocked. "He could die! All that would happen to you is that you regenerate. No matter what you would win. This goes against your morals! At least it was one of your morals all those years ago. You really are a monster! Do you think this will make me love you again? You have changed into someone I don't know anymore. There was a time I called you my best and closest friend. Back then I would have loved to be more than friends with you. But now, you are the nightmare that haunts my sleep. You are the monster beneath my bed. I can't trust you. At this rate, I don't think I ever will. I was willing to give you one last shot after you kidnapped me, but you blew it."

He was quiet, I could tell he was thinking about what I said. His expression fell as he seemed to finally processed what I have been saying. "Fine. I will bring you home. I will set the coordinates to bring you back to your world." Without another word he turned and left.

I felt bad for him. And I felt like a lot of it had to do with how I was treating him. Yeah he kidnapped me during my wedding and sexually assaulted me. And as much as he is making an effort to come back into my life, I have been extremely hard on him and not letting him in. A lot of what has happened wasn't his fault.

I headed out to the console room to apologize, but then the TARDIS started going through the motions of a crash landing.

"Rose? Hold on tight! We are going down! Just like old times, eh?" The Doctor said as I ran to the railing. But I wasn't fast enough. The space ship crashed so fast that I flew through the air. Right before my head hit the cold hard metal grating, The Doctor caught me and I landed on top of him.

I looked down at him and gave him the first genuine smile since he abducted me. "Just like old times."

I didn't want get off of him just yet. So I stared down into his chocolate brown eyes as he stared into mine. I bent down to kiss him on the lips, but then the doors banged open causing me to stop. A familiar voice boomed, "Honey, I'm home. Now where is The Doctor?"


	6. Chapter 6

I got up and walked over to John. "You came for me!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

When we pulled away, I was horrified to find that my body didn't respond with the usual internal vigor. He didn't seem to notice. John looked away to locate The Doctor. "I know you're in here somewhere. Face me like a man. Or you can go run and hide like the coward we all know you really are."

"John!" I was surprised at the amount of vehemence in his voice. _Looks like there is going to be a showdown after all._

The Doctor stood up from where he had been laying. He looked at us with the saddest eyes I had ever seen. It was the look of surrender. He already gave up. I have never seen him give up this easily. "Go ahead, take her. I was about to bring her back to you anyway. You just made it easier. Just leave." He turned to face the controls.

I tugged on John's arm to leave, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on, John. Let's go."

John brushed me off. "No my Rose Bud. He needs to pay. He stole my soon-to-be wife, on our wedding. And you know what? I bet he was planning this the whole time. He is a pitiful excuse for a Time Lord. I can't believe I came from him. Well, part of him." He looked at The Doctor disgustedly. "Come over here and face me. Mano e mano."

"John, is this really necessary? Leave him alone, I think he has had enough abuse. It isn't even all his fault. You know that." I stepped in front of John, trying to get his attention. "Don't go picking fights. We made sure that you would stop that, remember? You are better than the man you were when you were first created. No more bloodlust." Once again I made to grab his arm and leave.

This time he shoved me, hard and I fell to the ground. I looked up at John, very shocked. The Doctor had turned around at that point, and he was far from happy. And he wasn't sad anymore either. In a matter of seconds I watched two grown men turn into snarling pit bulls.

"Aw, did I do something to upset you?" John asked with mock concern. His hands were behind his back and he was standing there without a care in the world. I knew this expression from the times we went on various adventures in our world. It was the one he wore when he was getting ready to fight with an opposing species. He tends to be more calm when he is about to get his hands dirty. And in this situation, I was scared. I was scared for The Doctor.

This revelation surprised me. After the way he has treated me. This whole mess, is because of him. But for some reason, in a way it is kind of sweet. I don't know who to root for or who to fear. _They're going to fight for you._ A voice in my head said.

"You just shoved Rose to the ground. I don't know what the customs are in your world, but I am fairly certain that is not how you treat a woman." The Doctor's eyes were full of fury and rage. The Oncoming Storm was here.

"I knew this day would come. I planned for this moment. Today, Doctor, is the day you die. Rose was just bait. Who knew that the man that leaves death and destruction in his wake had such a pathetic weakness." John pulled a giant gun out of his pocket. I had never seen this weapon before in my life, but I was fairly certain what it can do, what it will do, if he pulls the trigger.

The Doctor looked surprised, yet all that happened was that he looked more enraged and formidable. "I should have known. How could you use Rose? Why do you want me gone? What did I ever do to you? If I were you, I would be more careful with what you say." His hands were clenched at his side, presumably sonic in hand.

I was still on the ground watching the tennis match of words. And what I presumed would turn into something worse. There was nothing I could do. There was no way I was going to get in the middle of this. At the same time, I had to do something to stop this before someone gets killed. At this point, I have no idea who would come out of this the victor. If I thought my situation earlier was a nightmare, then this is Hell in the TARDIS. And that is truly saying something since The Doctor faced down Satan in the Pit all those years ago.

"I was planned. Everything, from when I was created, to now was planned. Designed by the Daleks. How do you think I was able to tell Donna how to stop them in the Crucible? They knew what was going to happen to themselves. They knew it would be impossible for their army to defeat you. That is why they made me. Because I took from you the one thing you ever wanted, the one person you ever cared about. I knew you would get jealous and possessive and eventually make it to our world to steal her. And now I've got you right where I want you. Any last words Doctor before I exterminate you?" John explained. His face was devoid of emotion now. He dropped the gun and out of his head protruded a Dalekesque stalk. And out of his left palm came a whisk which could only be a Dalek's gun.

"John! Stop this madness right now!" I shouted as I trembled with fear on the ground. "You don't have to do this."

"It's too late Rose. He never cared about you. Don't you see that? He used you. After he kills me he will kill you. Its how he was programmed." The Doctor strode towards John. "You can do what you want with me. But leave her out of it. You so much as lay a finger on her, and it will be your life. This is your one chance." He was right in front of John now. He stood so that he made a wall between me and John.

_Why must it be this way. Here I thought The Doctor was the bad guy, when the bad guy was by my side the whole time. I told him all about The Doctor. He fooled me into believing I could trust him. John made a big mistake. No one crosses me like that. _I looked up at the Dalek Doctor and The Doctor. _There must be something I can do to stop him._ Then my eyes fell upon the fallen gun. It was to far away for me to get. And it was right at John's feet. I was helpless. None of my Torchwood training prepared me for this.

"The Doctor must die! Exterminate! Exterminate!" Shouted John.

The laser gun started buzzing. My eyes went wide and the part of my brain that was reserved for thinking shut down as instinct took over. All the martial art training I did on the side was overshadowing every instinct. I was a 5th level black belt. Mix that in with some gymnastics and you got yourself something of a ninja. Quick as a cat I got up and dashed for the gun. At the same time The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. My hand grabbed the gun and I jumped in between John and The Doctor. The hum of John's gun went away as he put his hand at his side. He looked amused.

"Enough of your blathering. Can't I get a word in?" I could sense The Doctor's wariness behind me, but he didn't say anything. I pointed the gun at John. "Thank you. I can't believe it has come down to this. You tricked me, John. And that is not a very good place to stand. On top of you let me be abducted. And now you are threatening the only man who might have actually cared about me. You have managed to make me right mad. That was a very big mistake on your part, John. Under normal circumstances I would try to find room to forgive you. But the fact of the matter is, you do not deserve my forgiveness. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I directed this question at John.

"You, a mere human, dare think that you can challenge me? I am superior. You shall die with your precious Doctor." John said flatly. And his laser gun started humming again.

Wrong choice. John, you messed with the wrong wolf." With careful concentration I focused the energy of the Bad Wolf into the gun.

I could feel the golden energy bustling behind my eyes and flowing through my arm and into the gun.

John's eyes went wide with trepidation. The Doctor whispered my name in both concern and bewilderment. The Doctor reached to touch my shoulder, but I shrugged him off. John fired his laser at the same time I fired the gun. A golden light made a beeline from the barrel and struck the blue laser. The laser got swallowed and the gold went away. John was making a run for the door, but I let a blast of the vortex out of my other hand. It wrapped around his feet and tripped him. He fell to the ground and the vortex started to spiral around him, first slowly, then faster and faster until it resembled a gold tornado. In the blink of an eye it vanished, and there was no sign of the Dalek Doctor. John was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I released the energy of the Time Vortex into the TARDIS. If I need more I can just concentrate. The Vortex energy is in my soul. It never completely went away all those years ago when I looked into the heart of the TARDIS. I walked over to where John had lain when the Vortex destroyed him with a triumphant smile.

Suddenly I was whirled around and I was in The Doctor's embrace. Before I could react his lips were pressing onto mine. They tasted of relief and passion. It was delicious. I craved more. For all the resistance I was giving him before, after what just transpired in the last hour, he deserved a little something. He only reacted when John shoved me to the ground. He spoke defending me. Everything he did was for me. I thought I had no chances left for him, but apparently this was another chance for him. And he delivered more than I would have expected. Then again, knowing The Doctor, it shouldn't have surprised me. I kissed him back. Only briefly though. He probably was running on adrenaline and not thinking straight. For that matter neither was I.

I pulled away and stepped out of his warm embrace. His face went red and he looked down at the ground. There was guilt in his eyes. "Sorry. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I'll get you home now." He walked over to the controls, without looking at me.

I followed him and stood next to him. I tried to catch his eye, but he just kept looking at the levers and knobs he was fiddling with. I put my hand on his skinny but strong bicep. He looked at it before slowly looking at my face. "Why did you give up so easily earlier? Why was it easy to convince you to bring me home?" I asked softly.

"I have alienated you enough. It took me too long to realize that I had hurt you. I have caused enough damage. Everything that happened today is my fault. I am so sorry, Rose. My emotions got the best of me, I didn't stop to think once about my actions. And now I am dealing with the consequences. It is probably best that you live in a parallel universe. Or else I..." He closed his eyes and shook himself a bit. "Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. You will be happier without me in the picture." He sighed as he went back to his button pressing.

I leaned against the control panel and kept observing his actions. _He never was the nightmare. It was just my self defense. He never meant to do any real harm to me. _"I forgive you." I grabbed his hand. "But what makes you think I want to go back to that world? There was nothing there for me. All I ever needed was in this ship. The only thing keeping me there was John, and that turned out not to be a good bargain." He looked at me disbelievingly.

"What about your mum and Pete and your brother?" He asked.

I shook my head. "They have each other. They would understand. They don't need me. But if I stay, we are going to take baby steps, okay? No rushing into a romantic relationship. As if we are just meeting each other on the street."

He nodded in agreement. Then his face brightened. "I have a better idea!" He started pressing buttons and turning knobs. The TARDIS took off and then she landed smoothly. The Doctor ran to the door and popped his head out. Then he looked at a pocket watch and put it back. "Yes, this will work. Come on Rose!" And he went outside.

I hurried outside to see we were in the shopping district. "What will work?"

"You go into that shop over there, okay?" He indicated a shop across the street.

I was confused, but I did as he asked. When I went into the shop, I automatically went into shopping mode. I was so focused on browsing and looking for clothes that I didn't notice the smoky smell. Then I heard people screaming. I popped my head out of a price tag to see that there was a seven foot tall, purple skinned, two headed alien with very sharp claws that just broke into the shop. Everyone was running to the exit, but I was stuck at the far end of the shop. And the alien locked its four eyes on me and started to stomp its way toward me. All my Torchwood forgotten, I just stood there paralyzed by fear. _Oh my god, I'm gonna die._

Then a large warm hand grabbed mine. I looked over to see The Doctor and he said, "Run!"

**a/n THE END! Thank you for following my story! Please review and let me know what you thought of it! I bet the previous chapter had a very unanticipated twist, eh? Well I don't write the story, the story writes itself! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
